gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes (Telltale Games)
Heroes is an episodic interactive adventure game based on the Heroes TV series. It was developed and published by Telltale Games. Gameplay Synopsis Characters * Frank Mason * Sarah Garner * Rila Aoki * John West * Simon Griffin * Matt Parkman * Zack Ripley * Rachel Anderson * Kyle Jackson * Skye Jackson * Viola Jackson * Hiro Nakamura * Noah Bennett * Haitian * Spencer * May Darkholme * Emily Summers * Richard Howlett * Eric Norton * Claire Bennett Plot In 2009, Claire Bennett exposes her power to the world. A year later, ex-soldier Frank Mason discovers he can talk to the dead. In his apartment, he notices a neighbour being attacked. He intervenes and realises the attacker, Eric Norton has super human strength. Norton defeats Mason and leaves. Mason is then introduced to Norton's victim, Emily Summers who has super durability. Later Emily is found dead and her ghost haunts Mason. Emily is unable to give Mason much information about her killer but Mason figures the killer must have been strong to have killed Emily. Mason meets up with Matt Parkman to investigate Emily's death. They go to Emily's ex-husband, Richard Howlett. They discover Richard has night-vision and is unlikely to have killed his ex-wife. They then encounter Spencer scooping through the apartment. Spencer turns out to be another Evo with super speed and gets away. Richard then goes into a trance and shoots himself if Mason doesn't stop him. Later, another Evo is found dead. Frank and Matt are taken in for what appears to be questioning. However it turns out to actually be a secret group that wants to study their powers. Mason and Matt meet Sarah Garner, an Evo who can create sonic screams. The Haitian comes in and erases the memory of everyone in the building except Mason, Sarah and Matt, allowing them to escape. The trio continue to investigate the murders. Mason talks to the ghost of the second victim, Viola Jackson, who can lie detector powers. They arrive at Viola's brother, Kyle Jackson's place. Kyle reveals he can control the weather. He also has a daughter called Skye Jackson, who has terminal cancer and can heal other people. Eventually, Viola accuses Mason himself of her murder. Searching the place of Viola's death, they find photographic evidence that Mason indeed killed Viola. Mason attacks Sarah and Matt, before escaping. They meet Rila Aoki, another escaped subject the Haitian rescued. The group track Mason to May Darkholme, who can stick to walls. Darkholme explains that Mason has being influenced by another force, which likely compelled Richard to attempt suicide. They are then attacked by Spencer and Rachel Anderson, who can generate force fields. Rila has the option to kill Spencer but the whole are defeated by Rachel. Mason goes with Rachel. An older version of Hiro from an alternate 2015 arrives and brings Sarah, Rila and Matt into his future. There they team up with the older versions of Sarah, Rila and Matt along with another Evo John West, who can move through walls. The Midas Company that imprisoned Mason, Matt, Sarah and Rila in episode 2 control the government through their leader, Zack Ripley. The group infiltrate the base. Zack's guards fatality wound Hiro and explains that he had Mason cause an explosion in 2010 to justify his "solution" to the Evo problem. Zack has been using mind control on Mason, Richard, Rachel, Norton and Spencer. He killed Emily by having her beat herself to death with a baseball bat. Hiro uses his power to send Sarah, Rila, John and Matt back to 2010. Sarah, Rila, John and Matt team up with Simon Griffin, an ally of Noah Bennett and the Haitian. Together they track Zach to his hideout where it's revealed he's using his power to start a cult. Kyle turns out to be part of the cult and Viola's killer (under Zach's control). Simon is forced to kill Kyle. Sarah, Rila, John, Simon, Matt and Noah locate Mason and stop him from carrying out a suicide bombing. Simon then fights Rachel and kills her. He finally reaches Zach and has the option to kill him or send him to a facility where Noah can keep him prisoner. If Zach was spared, a post credits scene shows Zach trying to use mind control to get a guard to help him escape but it fails due to the Haitian nullifying his power. Zach tells the Haitian he can't be around him all the time. Episodes Category:Telltale Series Category:Video Games Category:Games